How Do I Love Thee? Yahiko's Story
by SwordSkill
Summary: Yahiko-Tsubame fic. EXTREME WAFFiness. Proceed with caution. It's the Mocha Frappuccino writing...(sweatdrop). Please R/R.


**How Do I Love Thee? Yahiko's Story **  
by "Sol" SwordSkill 

** Author's Notes:** Everyone's making a lot of pairings with a lot of characters, but I haven't found much Yahiko-Tsubame ones, so here we are! I'm planning to make stories for other character's _How Do I Love Thee_ if I get enough reviews (just wanna make sure someone's actually reading my work *sweatdrop*).

I dropped the sakabatou and threw myself on the grass. 

I had been practicing with the sword since the break of dawn, and I was exhausted. And after this, I had to go back to the Dojo to teach the students.

I closed my eyes. I was glad that Busu thought me responsible enough to be master of the Kamiya Dojo, although she would rather die than admit it. I've had a lot of great times there teaching, especially with Kenji, who is really handy with the sword. He really is the son of Kenshin. He's even starting to learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques from just listening to Kenshin's stories. Sometimes he scares me.

A smile spread through my lips. Heh. Who would have thought that Kenshin would have enough guts to propose to Busu? Now they're really settled, with a genius son to boot.

And that's one of the reasons why I admire Kenshin. The proposal was simple, quick, smooth, and Busu jumped into the deal. Of course, we knew that was coming, but it was still fun to have finally convince Kenshin that he's worthy enough to marry Kaoru.

Now that's courage. I would probably never have enough gumption to marry Sanjou Tsubame. She's too good for me.

I sighed. I know a lot of people had been teasing about Tsubame and me (don't even mention Busu), but frankly, neither of us had made a move. Both of us are nearing our twenties, and well, our "relationship" (or lack of one thereof) is still pretty static.

Man, what I wouldn't do for a day alone with her.

I felt my smile turn into a silly grin as I rolled on the soft, tiny blades of green.

Everything about her seemed so perfect. Her hair, her eyes...everything. She was no girl anymore. She was a fully blossomed woman that I've been dreaming about for so long.

I suppose I'm a man too, but I doubt she sees me in that way. She must still think of me as "Yahiko-chan", which is a nickname I can't stand.

'Course, she doesn't call me that anymore. Now it's "Yahiko-san", and everytime she calls me that, I feel like forty years old. Wish she could just stick with "Yahiko-kun" or just plain "Yahiko".

And maybe, only maybe, she might learn to call me _anata_.

"Yahiko-san...Yahiko-san..." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my left eye and saw Tsubame's beautiful face peering at mine.

"Tsubame!" I quickly sat up blushing, embarrassed of what I had been thinking. What _have_ I been thinking?

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Yahiko-san," greeted Tsubame, a smile dimpling her rosy cheeks. "I was passing by and I happened to see you looking downright tired. Are you all right?"

"_Daijoubo_, Tsubame," I said, scratching my head.

Instead of going away, she quietly sat beside me, and my heart went completely wild. I really had fallen hard for her. And all these ten years didn't help.

"_Ano_, Tsubame-chan, don't you have work in the Akabeko?" Sekihara Tae had made her a joint partner in the flourishing Akabeko business.

"_Iye_, Tae-san gave me the day off," said Tsubame, looking absentmidedly at the horizon. "What about you? Don't you have a class in the Kamiya Dojo?"

"I was actually taking a rest off my usual morning exercises. After that, I go out and teach the little wannabes."

"Oh, then I mustn't keep you. _Gomen_," said Tsubame, about to stand up. But I hastily said, "Class doesn't start after fifteen minutes. You don't have to leave."

"But I must be hindering your exercises-"

"No, I'm just resting. Stay and keep me company." Inwardly, I was beating myself. That must had been the worst pick-up line I had ever heard. I'm even cheesier than Yutaro, who's a perfect playboy.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"_Hai_." I was frustrated at myself for not being able to say something more unique, but everytime Tsubame was near, my brains would get all addled. I must be the most _baka_ person in the world!

"Well, if it's all right with you..."Tsubame resumed her sitting position.

"It's perfect," I said, forgetting myself.

Tsubame shot me a quizzical look. "_Nani_?"

I immediately reddened and I said, "I mean, it's fine, it's fine."

"Oh."

Silence.

"_Ano_..." Tsubame looked at me. "Have you heard the latest about Yuta-kun?"

"Oh, Yutaro?" I said nonchalantly, although I was seething inside. How come he gets to be called "Yuta-kun" and I "Yahiko-san"?

"He's found his true love, or so I heard, " said Tsubame, fingering a necklace on her slender neck. "In Germany."

"Well, thank the gods, he's finally put a stop on being such a playboy," I said, relieved. Thankfully, he won't be making any goo-goo eyes at Tsubame. "I think it's the best thing he's done for a long time."

"I think it's romantic," said Tsubame dreamily. "He's made a commitment to the lucky girl he now has."

Lucky girl. Hmmmph. Could it be possible that Tsubame's jealous of Yutaro's girl? Imagine being stuck with that obnoxious Yutaro the whole day. I'm starting to pity the girl, whoever she is.

"Yes, a lucky girl," I said aloud, putting my arms under my head as I laid back on the grass and stared at the sky.

Tsubame gave me a furtive glance. "_Would_ you make a commitment to a girl?"

What was this, a trick question? Well, she wasn't going to get me.

"Uh, that depends on the person," I said cautiously.

"Oh." She looked down her hands. "And let's say that the girl really likes you?"

I laughed. "Well, I can't make commitments to just anyone who passes by and likes me, now could I? Then there won't be any point in doing it!"

"So ka." Tsubame looked a bit flushed. I had a terrible feeling that I just said something wrong.

"_Daijoubo ka_, Tsubame?" I asked, concerned. I was suddenly wishing that she didn't bring up the subject.

"Well..." Tsubame fidgeted her necklace even more. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"What if that certain girl was me?" she blurted. Then she quickly reddened in a frightening pace.

I felt like I was hit by a sledgehammer. My heart thundered in my rib cage. Did Tsubame just say that she liked me?

Tsubame was blushing furiously and she looked like she was about to faint. "Please forget it," she mumbled, standing up. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Tsubame!" I quickly stood up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. I felt like a complete fool! How dense could I have been?! I had an opening, and I blew it!

Well, I wasn't going to let her go without telling her how I felt about her. With adrenaline flowing in my veins, I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her right on the mouth.

Tsubame recoiled immediately, as if she had been bitten by a snake. Her face looked horrified and she was shaking. Giving a trembling "_Sumimasen_", she left me in my own daze and fled.

I was alone in the meadow, shocked at my own actions. Had I really kissed Tsubame? And not just a little friendly peck; it was a full-blown kiss. I was such an idiot! And now I've scared her away, and she may never speak to me again! Busu was right: I was the complete _bakayarou_! How could I have been so stupidly aggressive?

With shaking fingers, I picked up the sakabatou. Even if the world turned upside down, it was time for class.

****

"Yahiko-sensei."

"Mmm."

"Yahiko-sensei!"

My eyes roved to the lone figure standing in the middle of the _tatami_ mats. It was my red-headed student, Himura Kenji.

"Yes, Kenji?"

"You've dismissed us half an hour ago, and you're still here?" he asked, his ponytailed hair whiffling gently in the wind.

I waved my hands. "Just some things in my head."

"Are you all right, Yahiko-ojisama? You didn't teach as well as usually would in class."

"I'm fine, thank you, Kenji."

"Something wrong with your love-life?"

I glanced at him sharply. For a boy, he was terribly perceptive.

"How did you know that?" I asked bluntly.

Kenji looked surprised. "I was just teasing."

"Oh. Well, don't go telling your mother about this, do you hear?" If that merciless tanuki girl got wind of what was going on, it would be the end of me.

Kenji's face turned into something like his mother. "Ohh, so you _are_ having trouble with your love-life!" he said mischievously.

"And it's none of your business," I said quickly. "If I hear any more talk about this matter, I'll make sure you'll never enter this class again."

Kenji looked at me loftily, looking more and more like his mother. But he said, "All right, Yahiko-ojisama, have it your way." He shouldered his shinai. "Ja."

"Ja." I watched in my lotus position as the Himura kid slid the _shoji_ door walked off. I went back to my thoughts.

The hours passed like molasses. Even the grumblings of my stomach didn't bother me as it usually would. I felt the calmest in the dojo, after the emotional harangues that bombarded me even during class.

I stayed there until night fell. I had opened the _shoji_ doors to let in some ventilation, and now I could see the beautiful, twinkling stars that dotted the night sky. 

"Kirei," I murmured. Just like Tsubame.

Thinking of that sent a shoot of pain to my chest. Throughout the day, I had painfully admitted to myself that Tsubame would never have anything to do with me again, after that little scene in the meadow.

Having done that, I was ready to face the world again, with the jeers and teasings it may throw in my face. But I had faced the most humiliating, so I might as well live my life no matter what the case.

I was about to stand up when I heard a light pit-patter of feet coming outside from the dojo. I was elated. I knew those set of footsteps. I had worshiped them everytime I heard them.

It was Tsubame's.

Was she coming to officially denounce me? Or has she come to yell at me, although I never thought of her capable of doing that? Well, she wasn't going to make me the fool a second time, so I quickly picked up Kenshin's sakabatou and made a beeline for the outside. I was about to make that saving turn at the corner, when someone held me on the arm. I spun around. It was her, her face more beautiful than ever in the moonlight.

"Yahiko," was all she said.

"Tsu-tsubame," I spluttered out. I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it, and shut it again. I might have looked like a performing guppy.

"I was told that you haven't stepped out of the dojo after the class," she said softly, refusing to let go of me. "I was worried."

"I-I-I..." My tongue was in knots. Then I quickly replied, "Who told you that?"

Her brown eyes looked deep into mine. "Himura Kenji."

That kid. I'm going to have to find a way to make him pay.

"Yahiko..." Tsubame gently let go of me.

I couldn't help it. I blurted out, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the morning. I swear, I just lost my head. It was the spur of the moment; I didn't know that you liked me at all, and I couldn't stop myself. I'm really sorry, honest, I am! I don't expect anything much out of you now, now that you know I'm a complete doofus. But could you forgive me? I'll do anything to make up for that!"

Tsubame hesitated, then said, "Anything?"

I was suddenly suspicious. This was very unlike Tsubame, who I analyzed would have either forgiven me without fuss or just turned me down. But I decided to risk it. Besides, how could it get any worse?

"Anything," I pleaded.

A slow smile formed at her lips, and her cheeks grew pinker and pinker. "Then would you kiss me again?"

I had never been so shocked in my entire life! Tsubame, asking me to kiss her! But I quickly regained my wits. Opportunity knocks only once, and I decided to answer it.

I swept her in my arms and gave her a kiss square on her soft lips, long and full.

After I let go, my brain registered another volley of emotions, but his time, it was all pleasant. My heart was thudding like it had gone berserk, my head felt like it was going to explode, and I thought it was the end of the world...

I looked at the woman in my arms and she smiled at me and kissed me back. It was short, but it was a start. And I was more than happy with it.

She gave a girlish giggle and said, "Are you hungry, Yahiko-kun?"

"I..." It was then that I realized that I was famished. I hadn't eaten the whole day, and I was about to faint from the hunger.

"You bet," I agreed, floating out of the haze that surrounded me.

"How does a dinner at the Akabeko sound?" she asked, taking my hand into hers.

"It sounds wonderful," I said, squeezing her white hand with my brown one.

"And what dish will you have?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you."

She blushed for the hundredth time and I laughed. We walked there with our hands linked, and I was the happiest man alive.

Thanks, Kenji.

**Owari**

P.S._Okay, it was over extra WAFFy, I know, and Tsubami was a trifle bit OOC, so sue me!_


End file.
